User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Will do ill focus building an army and invade savoy and the dutch. then focus on le british hated.-- Slopijoe Barracks 18:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ive got two questions im hoping you can answer. This is probaly a really dumb question but how do you upload pictures off the internet to your avatars picture? The other question is is there something i can do to prevent people from randomly deleating my edits? I made two edits recently about the spawn beacon and suppresing fire and i know for a fact what i wrote about suppresion was correct. I know that vehicles are disabled at different levels ( ex jeeps are disabled at around 75% while rush jets are around 35%) and vehicles remain on fire untill repaired to 100% and mychanges are just deleated. ---- Hello Losers Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Hello Losers 02:16, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button..... ^is that how i do that? Ive got two questions im hoping you can answer. This is probaly a really dumb question but how do you upload pictures off the internet to your avatars picture? The other question is is there something i can do to prevent people from randomly deleating my edits? I made two edits recently about the spawn beacon and suppresing fire and i know for a fact what i wrote about suppresion was correct. I know that vehicles are disabled at different levels ( ex jeeps are disabled at around 75% while rush jets are around 35%) and vehicles remain on fire untill repaired to 100% and mychanges are just deleated. ---- Hello Losers Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Hello Losers 02:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button..... ^is that how i do that? I dont mind changes.... just changes without reason and i wouldnt call this Maybe because they didn't make 0000000000000000000000 sense.Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! logical reason. Its just annoying because correct me if im wrong but dont jeeps disable at around 75% ,a10's 35%, ect, disabled vehicles require full repair to reverse effects, and spawn beacons always deploy north? Could i use this as the main image in the infobox in Liberation of Caen-- Slopijoe Barracks 03:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: lol yeah. The most saddest thing about it is that they're the ones that take the E3 passes away from the fans. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 07:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Lock? It appears that there's been a spike of vandalism on Portals and Categories, specially Battlefield Wiki:Portals. Since there's not much to add on those, I guess it'd be better to lock them up. Oh, and block , if you may. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 22:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo Is that Hello Losers boy username even appropiate?Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 23:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Why wouldn't it be? Charcoal121 00:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: not bad. im gonna play ace combat soon and invade the eygpt in ETW lol what country you playing and scotland kicking englands ass LOL.-- 'Slopijoe Barracks 04:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) France I have conquered the iroquoi confederation and the ones in georgia. i have kicked out the pirates and have secured most of america now I am postioned to invade the thirteen colonies and kick out the British in america. also the austrian empire is on the verge of collapse and prussia and poland are at war with each other, sweden has taken over entire northern russia and has invade the PL commonwealth and in India i have decided to eliminate the Mugals and take over northern france also in other news I'm ready to invade Eygpt Viva le francia-- '''Slopijoe Barracks 09:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hate to ask but anything you can do about this, "I don't give a shit about whether I undid yo edits for any god-damn reason. .Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea!", because i really dont feel like trying to make edits and having them undone again for no reason.... Hello Losers 02:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Archive pl0x -- Slopijoe Barracks 21:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok quick summary.... i edited two pages, the radio beacon and suppresion pages..... very shortly after my pages were undone for no apperant reason.... i asked why they were deleated and got " because they make nOOOOO sense"..... i told him im positive im correct he then said wheres "yo source", i gave him multiple sources for each topic he responds with the whole "idgaf why i did it" aaaaaaand now we are here...... Im just saying this so when i try to edit it again i dont gotta deal with this bs from him.Hello Losers 02:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Camoflauge and Questions Is it ok if I can do an Articles on Camoflauges. #Thank you for handling USMC Lance. #Is it ok if I do Gun demonstration on BF1942. Please ^_^. If so ill do my first one on the U.S.S Enterprise. -- SlopijoeKaserne 12:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Video Responce If you go to our youtube channel then inbox - there is one video waiting for applying. Maxwell123 18:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Native Americans Suck dick, poor ass defense. you get RAPED by the F-n Spain how the Fuck do these fuckers go from annoying basterds to sucking dick.-- SlopijoeKaserne 07:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Much apricated thank you.-- SlopijoeKaserne 03:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sweden I started my swedish campaign and the LULZ meter has hit the roof. *I have Norway, Sweden, Iceland, finland and denmarck (I still hold most of Poland terroritory *Poland has declared war on me twice within a decade. I drove them from there capital and luthania. im still at war with them but there basically out of the game (two terroritories left). *I started my Expand little by little, Gain money project. where i basically gain alot of money and not declare war with everyone. Works outs very good. *Russian forces are spotted near my terrortories and basically are siting near my borders. *I control the windland islands and the insuit nation. Basically everything is in my favour and Im gaining terrortory every decade. Flu Did you see a doctor about that? Charcoal121 17:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL. http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Empire:_Total_War -- SlopijoeKaserne 12:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ... Leeked picture of new BF3 gun Cost about 2 million dollars from the gun vendor in Fyrestone. Seriously, get this game, it has over 2.5 million different guns and gun attachment combinations. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 14:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Radio Beacon is being vandalised by User:Daniel Taylor276424, who insistively uploads and places nude/pornographic pictures of Megan Fox. Ban hammer before any more trouble, please? -Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) [ ] 18:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I would like to report someone. His username is Daniel Taylor2762424. Offense: Posting HIGHLY inappropriate images. O_O 18:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) If there's any sort of rule against this, take action accordingly.